


Ready For The Game

by Reddwarfer



Category: Bus Gamer
Genre: Emotional Constipation, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Slight reference to double penetration, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:02:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25461370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddwarfer/pseuds/Reddwarfer
Summary: A small collection of my Bus Gamer ficlets.
Relationships: Mishiba Toki/Nakajyo Nobuto/Saitoh Kazuo, Mishiba Toki/Saitoh Kazuo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Risky Campaign

**Author's Note:**

> This is a nod to Meltdown episode of Red Dwarf. lol Also, I haven't played Tekken in a long time, so I probably got the moves wrong.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talking is overrated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written: 6/16/2008 for fic-a-day-challenge and kneazles's hyperactivity request.  
>  Notes: This is a nod to Meltdown episode of Red Dwarf. Also, I haven't played Tekken in a long time, so I probably got the moves wrong. This version is slightly edited from the original for grammar.

~*~

Mishiba hated everyone in the world that ever existed ever. His arm still hadn't fully healed and, since it was a home game, he'd been thrust in a small, enclosed space with the kid, who had not shut up since they'd arrived.

"And then I countered his ↑ ↑ ← Δ X X with my very own ← ↓ X 〈 and then I laser-beamed his ass."

Sighing, Mishiba turned and watched Saitou continue to yammer, even though he'd shown no interest whatsoever in his grand adventures in beating punks in Tekken. The fact that they seemed to end up at his place after these games baffled him. Why did it have to be this guy?

"He thought he could take me if we switched characters. He picked _Ganryu_ as if _that_ made any difference. So, I picked Kazuya and it was all downhill from there. He started out with a → 〈 X and I countered with a ↓ X O and he tried to—"

Mishiba couldn't take another minute of this. He grabbed Saitou by the arm and pushed him down on the ground. "Shut up! I don't care about what moves you used in Tekken. How the hell can you remember all that anyhow?"

With a grin, Saitou tugged out a small, worn notebook. "I wrote it all down in my Tekken stats book, Toki-san. Whenever I'm bored in class, I relive my best games. It's really exciting."

"What part of it is exciting?" Mishiba asked, regretting that he'd asked as soon as he'd spoken.

Saitou pushed himself up to rest on his elbow. "I was just getting to it. He tried to block me with a ↓ ← Δ and I—"

"Why does the exciting part sound like the annoying part?" Mishiba asked. "Nevermind. Just shut up." Saitou made to speak again, and Mishiba pushed him back down on the floor, and crawled over him. The only one way to shut the kid up was to occupy his mouth. Mishiba noticed that at least all the time Saitou spent working out his tongue didn't go to complete waste.

A sound came from the door. "Heh, just turn over—"

Without looking, Mishiba grabbed the gun and shot at the man for interrupting him when he finally got the brat to be quiet and not quite so useless for once.

"Hmmhph," Saitou tried to talk, but Mishiba pushed his hand down Saitou's pants to distract him.

When the announcement came that No Name had won once more, Mishiba had been too occupied keeping Saitou quiet to notice.


	2. Takoyaki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rain and kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written: 6/5/2008 for Fic-A-Day Challenge. For Aravistarkheena's Rainy Night request.

The rain had been falling all day, but recently changed from a steady drizzle to just this side of pouring. Mishiba leaned against the brick wall and watched the drips in the puddle. 

"Toki-san, here's yours," Saitou said, offering him some takoyaki. Mishiba took it with a nod and went back to watching the rain fall. Nakajyo had ditched them earlier to go off with that skanky whore he liked to fuck around with when she wasn't off doing it for money at that back alley club she worked at.

Saitou munched happily at his snack, yammering on about his arcade scores and when they might be starting a new game, not even worried about whether they might be heard or if Mishiba wanted to listen to him at all. "Toki-san, isn't this great, hanging out like this and all?"

He looked over at Saitou, wet bangs sticking to his forehead. "Shut up."

"Toki-saaaan, come on, don't be like that." Saitou pouted a little, and Mishiba couldn't help but stare at the way Saitou's bottom lip stuck out a little, drops of rain hanging from his skin.

"Shut up," Mishiba repeated, and tugged Saitou by his collar until their lips were almost touching. "Shut up." 

Saitou opened his mouth and Mishiba darted forward, capturing his lips in a punishing kiss. "Hmmm," Saitou moaned, grinding his body against Mishiba's.

Mishiba pulled away, tossing the empty takoyaki container on the ground. For once, he couldn't hear the tromping steps of someone behind him. He turned, looked over his shoulder, and saw Saitou panting against the brick wall. "You comin'?"

Not even a moment of hesitation, and Saitou ran after him. Mishiba faced forward again, walking slowly toward his home. The rain wasn't letting up, cold and wet, but he could still feel the heat from Saitou's kisses on his lips.


	3. Hanabi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dates are like stealth games in which you get ambushed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted: 6/30/2008 For Fic-A-Day. For kneazles' fireworks request.

"Toki-san," Saitou said, tugging at his hand, "it's research, _research_!" 

Mishiba didn't see how going to a festival was in anyway research, but he let himself get dragged to where Saitou wanted him to go. He just didn't want to cause a scene where so many people were. 

"Just a little further, Toki-san!" Saitou happily chattered as they made their way through a rather large crowd until they reached a deserted area, blocked off with a bit of police tape and a box with red stains on it. "Here!"

"Here?" Mishiba looked curiously at the box until Saitou kicked it the side and pocketed the yellow tape. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Only way to get a good place." Saitou sat down on the ground and patted the space next to him until Mishiba sat down. 

"Where the hell is Nakajyo? If this is research for the game, shouldn't that ass be here?" 

"Um, he's not coming," Saitou mumbled, looking everywhere but at Mishiba. 

Mishiba tried to get to his feet, but Saitou grabbed his hand. "Let go."

"Come on, Toki-san, pllleeease stay?" Saitou gave something that verged on puppy-dog eyes. 

With a disgruntled sigh, he relented. "Fine. But why…" Before he could finish his sentence, the sky lit up with the first burst of fireworks. He watched as others followed until the last one burnt out, leaving a small trail of gray smoke as it faded.

"Toki-san," Saitou called softly, and he turned, unwittingly, into a kiss. Saitou held his face in those large hands and pressed his tongue inside Mishiba's mouth, sucking, nibbling on his lips, making him unable to think about all the things he should never be allowed to forget. Saitou had a tendency to do that. Little bastard.

"I think the trains stopped running," Mishiba lied when Saitou finally pulled back. "I guess that means you're expecting me to let you stay at my place."

Saitou looked at him bemusedly before grinning at him. "Yeah, I guess I'll have to impose."

"Just don't steal the covers this time," Mishiba grumbled, getting to his feet, and yanking Saitou to his.


	4. Til Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow can wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written: 6/13/2008  
> For Fic-A-Day. For lilka's threesome request.
> 
> Note: Fic altered slightly from original.

When Mishiba wakes up, he finds himself hanging off the edge of the cramped bed in Nakajyo's flat. Saitou sprawls between them, and Nakajyo lies on his side, facing the other wall.

This isn't the first time they ended on a bed like this, and he wonders if it'll be the last. A brush of his fingers against Nakajyo's started everything earlier that evening. Last week had started with an interrupted, unintentional kiss with Saitou in the alleyway. 

He doesn't understand why he keeps getting drawn in by these two, and why he can't just focus on the money and the game and not getting killed. These two have no right invading his life, and twisting him inside and out.

"Hmm," Saitou moans, still sleeping, and Mishiba wonders why the kid's always so willing to take whatever they give him. 

Irresistibly, he draws his fingers down Saitou's back, down until he can feel beneath the sheet. He hopes they didn't tear him apart. Mishiba presses two fingers in Saitou's loosened hole, and prays they don't come back coated with blood. 

"Ah, _Toki-san_." He freezes for a moment, but a look at Saitou's face tells him that he's still asleep. 

Mishiba pulls his fingers out, wet with come, but nothing else, and Saitou turns, curling into him. Mishiba almost pushes him away, but doesn't when Nakajyo rolls over closer to Saitou. Instead, he puts his arm around Saitou's back, and lets Saitou use his chest as a pillow. He can push him away just as easily in the morning.


End file.
